


[Podfic] A Love Like War

by madnads



Category: Captain America (Comics), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Imprisonment, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnads/pseuds/madnads
Summary: Four days ago, Steve was at the bottom of the ocean, slowly freezing to death and almost glad of it.Four days and seventy-odd years later, he’s climbing a palace tower in the dead of night to rescue the Crown Prince of a country that hadn’t existed when he’d shipped off to war.Steve doesn't have all that much experience with princes, but he's pretty sure none of them are supposed to act like Jack.--Written by Boopboop





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Love Like War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468101) by [boopboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/pseuds/boopboop). 



Its been a while and now I'm back semi-temporarily... But this is another fic that I've really enjoyed, but is a WIP. I've had this mostly done for a while, but without a computer... it's been waiting... This has comic!steve and the differences and similarity and the political intrigue has me really wanting more and more of this. I'm so excited to see how Steve/Jack plays out in future chapters! :D Enjoy and go leave Boopboop Lottsa love!

  
[Chapter One](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaS2Y4dTA1cGxMaUU) (~30 min)

Boopboop can be found [here](boopifer.tumbler.com) on tumblr, and I'm over [here](madnads.tumblr.com)! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two now available! I hope you enjoy! Once again many thanks to Boopboop for allowing me to podfic this!! :D 

[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaR1o2QjZpY2pWV2s) (~20min)

Visit Boopboop [here](http://boopfier.tumblr.com) to give her lots of love!!

Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! :D!!

[Chapter 3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaZUpQaG9BT25Td2c) (~20 min)

Again! Visit Boopboop and give her lots of love!!

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait! My internet's been kinda splotchy and RL's been kinda crazy... but without now Next chapter!!! :D Travel back to HQ and meeting of the man who ordered the mission(I really don't like him).... 

[Chapter 4!!!](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaU0ZDY1NTcnl4aWM)( ~40 min)

Once again, please send all the love to boopboop for creating such a wonderful interesting world of political intrigue! <3<3<3!!


End file.
